Ion channels are transmembrane proteins which generally catalyze the transport of ions across cell membranes. The ion channels participate in processes as diverse as the generation and timing of action potentials, synaptic transmissions, secretion of hormones, contraction of muscles, etc.
The family of cation channels typically mediates electrical activity. This family includes potassium, sodium and cyclic nucleotide-modulated ion channels. It is reported that these ion channels play an important role in many physiological processes, including the regulation of heart rate, muscle contraction, neurotransmitter release, neuronal excitability, cell proliferation, etc. Thus, aberrations in the activity of these channels are responsible for many diseases and conditions.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to modulate ion channels in diseases and conditions characterized by aberrant activity in potassium, sodium and cyclic nucleotide-modulated ion channels. Thus, there is a need for a method for modulating potassium, sodium and cyclic nucleotide-modulated ion channels in mammals suffering from such diseases and conditions.